


让哥哥死而复生的办法

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 忒修斯在执行任务时突然去世，但他死因蹊跷，收到哥哥讣告的纽特回到伦敦后走上寻找让哥哥死而复生的办法。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 10





	让哥哥死而复生的办法

1.  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德是位拥有丰富办案经验的傲罗，他处理过各种各样的突发事件，但在魔药店遭遇坩埚爆炸，为了躲避碎片而被飞溅出来的浓稠液体从头浇到尾却是头一次。

“你没事吧？”伊丽莎白第一个发现首席傲罗窘迫的遭遇，连忙抽出手帕递给对方。

“我没事。”忒修斯用手拨弄了几下变得黏糊糊的头发，显得不是很在意，“清洁咒应该能搞定。”他对伊丽莎白笑了笑，右手刚举起魔杖就觉得一阵头晕目眩，心脏跳动的速度突然快到他必须扶着墙大口喘气才能稳住身体的地步。忒修斯试图走到不远处的沙发上坐下，还没等他抬腿，整个人就突然失去意识，摔倒在了地上。

从对角巷到圣芒戈，忒修斯的情况越发糟糕，所有人都悬着一颗心不停地为他祈祷，可惜众人没有得到神明的回应，当治疗师急匆匆冲进抢救室时，忒修斯已经没了呼吸。

魔法部第一时间把他去世的消息通知了他的直系亲属，在法国以考察名义试图从黑市中把濒危神奇动物弄到手的纽特接到猫头鹰送来的讣告时刚回旅馆，他轻轻关上老旧的木门，还未来得及脱下大衣，一封信就被丢在了靠窗的书桌上，纽特轻挥魔杖，信件飞到他面前并自动打开。看完信里的内容，纽特第一反应这是假的，是谁给他开的一个愚人节玩笑。他拖过椅子坐下，把信封翻转到背面，反复确认火漆印来自英国魔法部，又一字不漏地把信读了好几遍后才明白过来这是什么。

“怎么……可能……？”纽特放下羊皮纸，深深吸了口气想让自己狂跳的心脏恢复正常，结果适得其反，室内温暖的空气并没有让他好受起来。他用力推开窗户，窗框撞到石壁上发出的声响把楼下经过的路人吓了一跳，那人用法语骂骂咧咧地说了什么纽特已无心去辨别，唯有冬日里扑面而来的凛冽寒风吹散了他妄图逃避现实的思绪。

纽特明白有一位身为傲罗的哥哥，总有一天要面对这种最糟糕的情况，但他从没想过一切会来得那么突然，突然到自己的大脑一片空白，突然到他无法正确表达出该有的情绪，所有的爱与哀伤都淤积在心里，让他看起来比任何时候都冷静。纽特在原地默默坐了一会儿后把讣告塞进大衣口袋，起身开始收拾行李，并连夜登上了前往伦敦的轮船。

纽特要回家，回到忒修斯的身边。

第二天一早，纽特就去魔法部整理哥哥留在那里的私人物品，从电梯到忒修斯的办公室门口，他感受到种种不同寻常的目光，一开始是厌恶与嫌弃，到了傲罗指挥部则变成了不可思议，甚至夹杂了愤怒，唯独没有遗憾和惋惜。纽特不知道从哥哥去世到现在究竟发生了什么以至于所有人都变得那么难以琢磨。他无力地摇了摇头，把那些眼神从脑海中剔除，直接开门弯身钻进了忒修斯的办公室，纽特现在没有太多的时间浪费在揣测人心上。

不出他所料，整个房间干净简单到像是从未有人呆过。需要交接的文件已经被助理取走，剩下的只有桌面上早年兄弟俩在国王十字车站站台上的合影和忒修斯平日里用来签字的羽毛笔，把这些放入手提箱后纽特就匆匆离开了。

还没等他走到电梯口就突然被人扯过大衣，推进了一间空屋子里。纽特刚想挣扎，一股若有似无的香味就飘了过来，他对这味道说不上很熟悉但绝对印象深刻，那是莉塔最喜欢喷的香水的味道。

“纽特，你怎么来了？”莉塔边问边向门口张望，生怕有陌生人闯入。

“我不该来吗？”纽特奇怪地回问对方，他作为忒修斯的亲弟弟难道不应该来处理他的身后事吗？

“不，你可以来，我以为你会偷偷来，比如在大家都不在的时候。不，这不是重点！”莉塔松开纽特的大衣，顺手把门锁上，样子有点慌张和急迫，纽特很少见她露出这样的表情，“你没看今天的预言家日报吗？现在忒修斯成了魔法部公敌！”

“什么？？？”纽特都快怀疑自己是不是掉入了黑巫师编造的假记忆之中，最近所发生的一切都特别不合常理，“不，这不可能！莉塔，你我都熟悉忒修斯，他永远都不会背叛魔法部，永远不！”纽特第一次语气那么坚定的为哥哥辩驳，也许兄长的某些观点至今不被他所认可，但忒修斯对魔法部的归属感以及他为了魔法界所做出的努力是被大家看在眼里的，这是不容其他人所质疑的。

“我知道，但是特拉弗斯今天开早会的时候说魔法部已经掌握了忒修斯作为格林德沃手下的证据，而且这件事已经翻篇了，处于对忒修斯的仁慈，他将不再追究斯卡曼德的过往，让逝者安息。”莉塔一口气把今天发生的事向纽特说明，“忒修斯死得突然，这事结束的也突然，恐怕里面有猫腻。”

“其他人怎么说？难道他们都相信特拉弗斯的鬼话？”纽特从未有过这样的愤怒， 当曾经泼在自己身上的脏水也同样泼到最爱的人身上时，他无法冷静下来，“如果嘴上说的就能给一个人定性，那要威森加摩干嘛用？”

“魔法部长对格林德沃太忌惮了，也不知道特拉弗斯给他灌了什么迷魂汤，让他相信在我们看来是子虚乌有的事。”莉塔无奈地摇了摇头，“忒修斯的几个手下和你想的一样，但上面已经不让查了，他们也没办法。”

“忒修斯走的那天到底发生了什么事？”纽特内心的疑惑越来越多，越来越大。

莉塔拉着他在沙发上坐下，详细讲述了那天所发生的一切。

原来那天的任务并不危险，但忒修斯仍旧亲自带队去了现场，当天除了他还有一位傲罗也牺牲了，这是十分不寻常的。后来经内部初步调查才知道牺牲的傲罗平日里主要负责搜集关于巫粹党的活动轨迹及主要参与人员，也许是掌握了什么关键信息被格林德沃派人杀了。偏偏忒修斯亲自带队这个行为引起了特拉弗斯的怀疑，最后为了尽快结案，他居然直接向上通报杀害无辜傲罗“畏罪自杀”的是格林德沃长期潜伏在魔法部高层的忒修斯。

“这是那家魔药店的地址。”莉塔环顾四周，发现了办公桌上摆着的纸和笔，起身径直走了过去，把那天行动的现场地址写下来交给了纽特，“那里也许会有些线索，特别是当时在的店主，他作为目击证人的证词非常重要，我甚至怀疑过他。还有，纽特，要小心……毕竟现在只有你能还你哥哥清白了。”她非常担心纽特，因为事情绝对没有表面上看到的那么简单。

临走前，莉塔似乎又想到了什么，回头提醒道:“特拉弗斯刚刚外出办事，但没有带我，恐怕这事和你哥哥脱不了干系，必须抓紧时间，纽特。”

2.

圣芒戈医院跟纽特记忆中的一样，大厅里不时有带着病患的治疗师与他擦肩而过，静止的纽特在他们看来和忙碌的医院有些格格不入。直到被人不小心撞了一下，他才被拉回现实中，快步走到前台接待处，向护士报上姓名并说明来意，对方听完直接拉开右下方的抽屉，取出一份文件交给他：“签个字，我带你去停尸间。”

停尸间是纽特从未涉足活动的区域，他沉默地跟着护士在狭长明亮的通道内行走了很久，时间仿佛也跟着被慢慢拉长。

“就是这里了，斯卡曼德先生。”护士拿起魔杖挥了几下，沉重的金属门应声而开，“尽量不要呆太久，出来后记得关上门。”

护士离开有一段时间后纽特才清了清嗓子，鼓起勇气走进房间。房间正中摆放着一张床，床上躺着的正是忒修斯，这位曾经的傲罗主管脸上没有任何痛苦的表情，平静得仿佛只是陷入了沉睡，可他再也无法像以前那样一遍遍呼唤纽特，对弟弟的情感也将跟着他的躯体一起被埋葬。

拥有一个不会对自己说教的哥哥是纽特梦寐以求的事，可忒修斯现在死了，他面对他时所有的伪装，那些视而不见与故意作对都成了一个笑话，一个只能自己说给自己听的笑话。他有多爱忒修斯，就有多恨现在的自己，后悔就如这世上最苦涩的药物让他无法下咽。

“忒修斯……对不起……对不起……”纽特伸出手试图抚摸哥哥英俊的脸庞，可他不敢，他做错了太多事，说多少遍对不起都已无法得到忒修斯的原谅，甚至还有一句未来得及说出口的告白。

“哥哥，我爱你。”

这是纽特在心里最想对哥哥说的话。

他原以为巫师的一生很长，长到能积攒足够多的勇气去面对忒修斯，面对他深爱的哥哥，面对也许是白了头发的至亲至爱。可时间偏偏又走得如此快，快到让他措手不及。

我爱你，是只属于斯卡曼德兄弟间的秘密悼词，只属于他们的爱与纠葛。

纽特忍住随着血液一起流动的悲伤，俯身在忒修斯冰冷的嘴唇上轻轻印下一吻。可他远没自己想得那样坚强，当哥哥的脸颊被温热液体打湿时，纽特才发现眼眶早已噙满了泪水。

思念与痛苦突然如滔天巨浪般袭来，纽特似乎承受不住这些情感，踉跄着倒退好几步，最后无力地跌坐在地上。

悲鸣断断续续从他的唇缝间流出，充满整个房间，听了让人心碎。

“纽特！”

听到有人在喊他的名字，纽特赶紧擦了擦眼泪，站起身向门口走去，可是走廊空荡荡的，连个人影都没有，难道是自己幻听了？他来回张望了几下，确定没人后再次回到忒修斯身前，小心翼翼地拭去那些留在哥哥脸颊上的眼泪:“对不起，忒修斯，还有，谢谢你。”

“纽特！”

这一声呼唤比前面更清晰、更响亮也更熟悉，纽特抬起头环顾四周，可并未发现异样，直到他把目光聚焦到忒修斯脚边，原本空无一物的地上不知从哪儿冒出无数光斑，慢慢汇聚成一个人形，纽特再定睛一看，不禁倒吸一口气，眼前这人分明就是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

发现弟弟的眼神有所改变，忒修斯意识到对方是突然能看到自己的灵魂了，不得不说这次兄弟俩见面方式的诡异程度又创新高。

“忒修斯？”纽特的声音有些颤抖，不知道是前面哭得太惨烈还没缓过神，还是被哥哥吓到的，“你怎么在……不，你不是已经死了吗？”他指了指还躺在白床单上的忒修斯，又看了看眼前的忒修斯，这也太超出他的认知范围了。

“我猜我应该还没死？”忒修斯也是第一次遇到这种情况，看来不知所措的不止纽特一人，“我一直都在，从你踏入房门的那刻起就在了。刚刚看你哭成那样，我也感受到了绝望，就像是我们连成了一体。”

听到哥哥说一直都在，纽特原本受到惊吓而泛白的脸颊偷偷变了色，取而代之的是让人想咬一口的苹果红。想到之前对忒修斯又是表白又是亲吻的，他恨不得把自己摁进马形水怪的池子里当做什么事都没发生过。

“你对我，没有什么想说的吗？”忒修斯发现弟弟的眼光又瞟向自己的身体时，忍不住调侃道，“毕竟你前面真情…告…”

纽特想上前捂住哥哥的嘴，却意外扑了个空，反应过来后又立刻冲到床边，顾不得被床角撞到的疼痛，捂住哥哥身体的嘴，嘟囔着:“我那是，我那是……”

忒修斯挑了挑眉毛，一副请继续的表情，他倒要看看弟弟还有什么招数来逃避他这个哥哥。

捂住一个“死人”的嘴不让他说话和试图捂住一个灵魂的嘴，哪个看起来更蠢一点？纽特显然没有选择，因为哪个看起来都很蠢，但在忒修斯眼里慌不择路的弟弟却是可爱*2！

还没等纽特想好怎么回答，走廊里就突然传来凌乱的脚步声，由远及近，似乎在朝他们走来，斯卡曼德兄弟对视后不约而同地噤了声。

“纽特·斯卡曼德？”来人正是特拉弗斯，他带着几个法律执行司的同事来势汹汹，“你怎么会在这儿？”

“他是我的亲弟弟，他理应在这里！”忒修斯上前一步为纽特辩驳。

可特拉弗斯没有接他的话，而是继续望着纽特，等他开口。

“魔法部通知我来处理忒修斯的身后事，”纽特把目光从哥哥的灵魂处移到特拉弗斯及其同事身上，大家全都面无表情地看着自己，谁都没注意到忒修斯的存在，“我猜哥哥的遗体应该在圣芒戈，作为直系亲属，我有权利来认领，而且我还要把他带走，葬在戈德里克山谷的教堂墓地。”

“什么？你都想好要埋葬我了？”自己明明还没死透呢，纽特就想好下一步要怎么做了，他也太过冷静了吧？忒修斯想开口问问清楚，结果直接被弟弟打断。  
众人只看到小斯卡曼德先生奇怪地挥了下手臂，像是在阻止或者驱赶什么。而纽特则发现刚刚提到戈德里克山谷时特拉弗斯的表情有点微妙，但他很快恢复了往日的严肃，就像什么都没发生过。

“本来你作为亲属是有权利来这里的，可魔法部刚刚通知我，由于事关重大，忒修斯的尸体直接由专项调查小组负责，我今天就是来领尸体的。”特拉弗斯向后伸手，他的另一位助理把文件递给了他，他抖了抖那张羊皮纸，“这是部长亲自批准的。”

联系之前莉塔和他说的那些，纽特相信魔法部高阶官员中一定混入了格林德沃的人，惨死的无辜傲罗是那个人的目标，而忒修斯也许只是个替死鬼，但他现在没有足够的证据去指出那个人是谁，唯一可以做的只有拖延时间。

3.

纽特仔细看了那份文件，确实有弗利的签名在上面，他歪着头盯着羊皮纸出神，像是在研究上面的纹路，特拉弗斯见状挥手让部下上前准备搬走忒修斯的遗体。

“等等！”纽特突然制止了那几个人，泪眼婆娑地抬头望向特拉弗斯，开始了他这辈子最无懈可击的表演。

他努力在大脑中搜刮一些能打动人的词句或诗歌，可跳出来的尽是关于魔法生物的知识点，他只能用最质朴并带着最真挚感情的语言哀求对方能够再多给点时间让他与忒修斯单独相处，并着重强调了这是斯卡曼德兄弟之间的最后一面。

特拉弗斯听完后脸上的表情散发出强烈的“我不相信你”的信号，可他偏偏又是个十分自负的人，觉得区区一个神奇动物学家压根逃不出他布置下的天罗地网，所以尽管心里有一万个不愿意，于情于理他还是同意了纽特的请求，主动带队撤到这层楼通往大厅唯一的出入口。

“纽特……”忒修斯目瞪口呆地望着弟弟在门口张望的背影，一时不知该如何夸他。

“有什么话等安全了再说吧。”纽特走到哥哥面前蹲下，把手提箱放在地板上后打开，“魔法部那么急于处理你的‘遗体’，肯定有不可告人的目的，所以我要先带你逃出去！”

怎么逃这个问题还没问出口，忒修斯就看到弟弟从他头上拔了一根头发，塞进了装有复方汤剂的试管里。“你就不能从我衣服上找一根吗？”他有些担心地摸了摸自己梳得整齐的发型，叹了口气，“迟早要被你拔秃。”

纽特“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，随后小心翼翼地抱扛起忒修斯的身体想跨进手提箱，“你真秃了我也不会嫌弃你的，或者下次去理发时让发型师帮你把剪掉的头发……”

“把剪掉的头发怎么？”忒修斯心想对方怎么说话只说半句，低头一看才发现是纽特遇到了麻烦。只见小斯卡曼德先生表情尴尬地抱着他的身体，膝盖以上被卡在了箱子外面，无论他多用力都无法改变现状。哥哥的灵魂又帮不上什么忙，他只能微微叹气，艰难地爬出来，用魔杖对着箱子里的房间点了点，说：“只有这个办法了。”

可以说纽特没给忒修斯一丁点儿反应的时间，直接把他沉得要死的身体一点点塞进箱子里，随着“嘭！”的一声，纽特知道忒修斯安全“着陆”了。

“Shit！！！”平时永远彬彬有礼的傲罗办公室主任终于爆粗了，“纽特！你这是谋杀！！！”

“可是你已经死了啊？”说完他又侧过头想了想，立马改口道，“抱歉，是我的错。”

弟弟承认错误的速度太快，让忒修斯没了责备他的理由，只能祈祷身体没有被摔得缺胳膊少腿。

纽特单膝跪地把箱子的搭扣关上，边起身边把刚刚加了哥哥头发的复方汤剂一饮而尽，不一会儿他就变成了忒修斯，纽特成功地让这个并不大的房间内同时出现了三个忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

“这就是你的出逃计划？变成我？”忒修斯对弟弟的想法并不赞同，放在以前，他的脸确实是出入魔法部的万能钥匙，但现在的他不过是个“死人”，早已失去了应有的利用价值。

“他们的目标只是我，毕竟只有我会逃，更何况我们还有它。”纽特指了指墙边，忒修斯一眼望去，什么都没有。

“难道还有另一个灵魂？”

“不，是隐形兽。”纽特话音刚落，墙角夹缝处就突然出现了浑身满是银光闪闪细长毛发的猿形生物，“杜戈尔。”

那些被特拉弗斯指挥站在圣芒戈停尸间出入口的傲罗们经历了人生中相当诡异的一幕。他们先是莫名其妙地被拖拽到地上，并一一被自己的魔杖砸到头，还没等他们缓过神就看到已经“死了”的忒修斯出现在了眼前！鬼魂谁都在霍格沃茨见过，但是大白天在执行任务时出现还是让他们受到了不小的冲击，出于条件反射每个人都想爬起来对他施咒，他们害怕作为格林德沃卧底的忒修斯会大开杀戒。大家七手八脚地捡起魔杖，准备追上去，结果全都摔了个狗啃泥，原来他们脚踝不知何时都被绑上了绳子。等绳结被解开，“忒修斯”早已没了踪影。

站在不远处边抽烟边和别人聊天的特拉弗斯在听到动静的第一时间就掐灭了烟头往回跑。他拨开看热闹的人群，面色铁青地凝视那些所谓的精英傲罗，直到助理向他汇报纽特已经逃走了，这位中年高级官员的脸上才有了其他表情。

“废物。”特拉弗斯用力握拳像是在忍耐什么，“这件事回头再说，你们先去把忒修斯的尸体带走，我才不信鬼魂那套。”

“忒……忒修斯的尸体也……不见了……”助理的嘴唇控制不住地颤抖着，突然他眼前闪过一阵绿光，自己身边的傲罗就这样笔挺挺地倒在了地上，令在场所有人都不禁倒吸一口凉气。

“报告长官！我们在外面发现了一些魔法痕迹，很可能是斯卡曼德逃跑时留下的。”被派去勘察的傲罗似乎因此躲过一劫，兴冲冲地跑到上司面前邀功，“痕迹指向他可能去了对角巷！”

特拉弗斯听完眉头一皱，声音变得极其低沉，只说了一个字：“走！”

顺利逃出圣芒戈的纽特在到达对角巷后马上变回了原来的样子，他摸出口袋里莉塔给的地址找到了那家出事的魔药店。

眼尖的忒修斯一下就辨认出纸条上的字迹是谁写的，有点酸溜溜地开口：“哦～原来是莉塔告诉你这里的地址，如果我没记错的话，你在霍格沃茨读书的时候跟她关系很不错？”

“忒修斯，我觉得你，我觉得你有时候可以更像活着时的你。”纽特在推门进入商店前侧身对哥哥委婉地提了个小小的要求。也许是脱离了肉体的挟制，忒修斯有些不一样了，不再那么古板和左顾右盼，变得更粘人，更放得开，更，有趣？天呐！他居然用有趣这个词来形容自己的哥哥！

在魔法部摸爬滚打多年的傲罗办公室主任自然听出了对方话中有话，纽特这是在变相提醒自己要安静，他当然可以轻而易举地做到，但他现在不想像以前那样好说话了。仅仅经历了一天的死亡，他就从中明白了一个活着时怎样都想不通的问题，一味地忍让并不能获得自己想要的，特别是感情，是需要主动争取的，和纽特之间的亲情是，爱情更是。

忒修斯双手插在裤子口袋里，倚着石墙，露出他最迷人的笑容，做了个最能显出他高挑身材的动作，再用最低沉磁性的嗓音开口说了句最流氓的话：“这当然可以，如果你亲我一下的话，就像你在圣芒戈时做的那样。”

纽特从不把外在肉眼所能看到的美作为审美上的第一标准，但这回他真的被哥哥撩到了，他居然被忒修斯的灵魂撩到了！看上去几乎性冷淡的小斯卡曼德先生只觉得心被挠得痒痒的，还带着一丝认栽的绝望，差点把人家店铺大门的门把手给拽下来。他决定收回前面夸忒修斯有趣，哥哥仍旧是那个哥哥，只是更无赖了！

纽特微微叹了口气，在忒修斯的嘴上轻轻浅啄了一下，来满足无赖哥哥的“过分”要求。

忒修斯则开心得像个得到棒棒糖的小孩，嘴角都快咧到耳根了，他望着自己专属的“棒棒糖”，忍不住上前抱住，也印上了一个吻。

这对纽特来说是真正意义上的初吻，他的脸以极快的速度变红，那些看不见忒修斯灵魂的路人还以为纽特是因为高烧不退才来魔药店寻找治病的药水。纽特既不能逃跑，又不能在大庭广众之下钻进手提箱里殴打哥哥的身体，唯一的选择似乎只剩下无视忒修斯充满爱意的眼神，推门进入店铺赶紧还哥哥一个清白并让他“复活”。

4.

果然和莉塔猜测的一样，魔药店老板艾伯纳确实有问题，起码他心里有鬼，不然怎么会在看到纽特推门而入的一瞬间直接从柜台里跳了起来，朝隐藏在小店后方的边门跑去。

“纽特！快抓住他！”忒修斯急得想摸出衣服里的魔杖，摸了个空后才想起来自己已经“死了”！

“Immobulus！！”纽特尽可能地靠近艾伯纳，在他夺门而出的刹那对他施了冰冻咒。

他跑过去还没开口讯问，艾伯纳就不打自招了：“斯卡曼德先生，求你饶了我，我真不是故意的！”

《预言家日报》在纽特出书成名后对他做过一次专访，所以魔法界几乎都知道这位斯卡曼德有一个神奇的手提箱，里面装有一些大家知道的或未知的魔法生物。艾伯纳生怕纽特会放出几个危险等级为XXXXX的动物来，自己面临的可能是比摄魂怪之吻更可怕的场景，与其坐以待毙，不如争取宽大处理！

斯卡曼德兄弟显然没料到是这样的剧情走向，都愣了一下。

“你都知道些什么，全都说出来！不许有任何隐瞒！”纽特很肯定艾伯纳看不到忒修斯，他眼中的恐惧全来自于自己身上，哦不，应该说他怕的是箱子里的神奇动物，艾伯纳的眼睛就没离开过自己手上略显破旧的手提箱。说来讽刺，这次出门他没带任何太过危险的魔法生物。

“我说！我说！”要不是艾伯纳被定住身，他可能都要跪下来了，“要怪就怪特拉弗斯，是他在傲罗执行任务的前一天来店里，交给我一个坩埚，让我按照他给的药材清单煮魔药。我也没想到那个坩埚会直接爆炸，还以为特拉弗斯只是想让我把煮好的魔药交给你哥哥。我猜那可能是个警告，警告他不要再为格林德沃卖命。”

“什么？什么为格林德沃卖命？他和你说过什么？”忒修斯严厉地质问起这个胆小鬼，见对方毫无反应，只能向弟弟投去求助的目光。

忒修斯吃瘪的场面十分难得又有些好笑，纽特假装咳嗽了几声才忍住笑意，一本正经地把哥哥着急想知道答案的问题重复了一遍。

“他说忒修斯·斯卡曼德可能是格林德沃安插在魔法部的卧底，这次任务只是个测试，如果忒修斯亲自来店里，那就说明他有问题！”

“他说谎！”忒修斯从未如此愤怒过，太阳穴上的青筋都气得暴起好几根，“是特拉弗斯让我一定要参与那次行动的！”

所有的一切都指向了特拉弗斯，难道兄弟俩都熟悉的魔法部法律执行司司长才是真正的卧底？

“那锅魔药究竟是什么？有什么作用？”忒修斯的死亡太离奇，纽特必须要搞清楚是什么魔药造成了现在的局面。

“好像是活地狱汤的加强版，一般造成假死状态，剂量多的话会直接造成死亡。”艾伯纳一直维持着转动门把手的姿势，可能有些累了，“斯卡曼德先生，我该说的都说了，可以放了我吗？”

“当然可以，但是特拉弗斯交给你的药材清单能给我吗？这对我来说很重要。”纽特说完转身看了看哥哥的表情，忒修斯沉默不语，只微微点头表示赞同。

“没问题，就在我的上衣口袋里。”艾伯纳用眼神指了指自己面向外侧的口袋，纽特伸手摸了摸，果然有一张被折叠过的羊皮纸在里面，抽出来打开一看，上面除了制作活地狱汤需要的四种材料外还多了两种他没看过的材料，而且这个字迹有些奇怪。

“很感谢你的配合。”纽特来不及细想，解开了艾伯纳身上的冰冻咒，让他恢复了自由，“不过我个人建议你赶紧找个特拉弗斯不知道的地方躲起来，他会再次找上门来，等待你的结果极有可能是最糟的那种。”

纽特说完便和忒修斯从边门离开了魔药店，至于艾伯纳肯不肯听他的建议就是另外一回事了。他现在想到一个人，也是唯一一个能够帮助他解决问题的人——阿不思·邓布利多。

斯卡曼德兄弟到达霍格沃茨城堡时已是黄昏，晚霞为古老的城堡披上一层金色的丝绸，看起来美轮美奂。

“纽特？你怎么在这？”麦格教授刚刚送走几个从霍格莫德村来送货的人，正准备关上沉重的大门，就看到曾经在学校里闯过不少祸的“坏学生”站在桥廊上。

你怎么会在这？这是纽特今天第三次听到同样的问题了，他在魔法部、在圣芒戈、在霍格沃茨的出现全是为了同一个人，是他的亲人，也是他的爱人。

“我来找邓布利多，有些学术上的问题需要与他见面。”纽特快步走到大门口，跨了进去，“希望没有打扰到你的工作，麦格教授。”

“当然没有，请进吧，阿不思在办公室里。”

纽特道谢后熟练地穿梭于城堡里错综复杂的通道，很快就来到邓布利多的办公室门口。

房间的主人像是知道他会来似地把门从里面打开，坐在长桌后的邓布利多抬头看了眼纽特，纽特并未像从前那样先与阿不思嘘寒问暖，而是直接把今天所经历的全部告诉了他，并把从艾伯纳手中获得的羊皮纸放在了邓布利多的面前，希望以此得到他的帮助。阿不思听完一切后由最初的觉得不可思议到渐渐平静了下来，他先展开了纽特放在桌上的羊皮纸，当里面的字迹全部呈现在眼前时，邓布利多的表情变得非常凝重，看得兄弟俩都焦虑了起来。

“怎么了？”纽特小心翼翼地试探对方，“难道没有解药？”

“不是，不是这方面的问题，应该说你们一开始就搞错对象了，特拉弗斯并不是加害者，反而是受害者。”邓布利多的回答让纽特糊涂了，明明那个秃头男要害哥哥，怎么反而成了受害者？“他那么聪明，设计好了所有的圈套，一定没料到自己居然忽略了忒修斯没有真的死亡这件事，而且灵魂还能和你沟通。”

“他是谁？”

“格林德沃。”出于傲罗的本能，忒修斯在听到这个名字时表现得比以前弟弟的反应更激烈，纽特不得不安抚他，我们的首席傲罗才坐回纽特身边，双臂环住他的腰身，继续听邓布利多往下说。“但现在已经晚了，他一定猜到你会来找我，呆在英国只会有危险。不如先解决忒修斯的难题。”阿不思考虑了几分钟后才走向办公室后面的书柜，抽出也许有三、四本书籍翻了好几页。

斯卡曼德兄弟一声不吭地等待命运的审判。

“有了，看来这事还是需要用麻瓜的办法来解决。”邓布利多把书都放了回去，靠在桌子上喝了口红茶，“忒修斯应该只是进入了假死状态，给予良性刺激可能会让他的身体醒过来。只要身体醒过来了，灵魂就会归位。”

“是什么样的良性刺激？”这个范围也太笼统了吧。

“用麻瓜的话来说，就是让身体分泌多巴胺。”说到多巴胺，邓布利多笑了笑，在纽特看来其中带着一丝狡黠，“只要是让人感到愉悦，大脑就能分泌多巴胺，继而给身体良性刺激。常规方法有三种，分别是运动、进食和做爱。”

“噗！！！！！！！”纽特把刚刚才喝了一口的茶水全部喷了出来，像极了小精灵手中失控的洒水壶。

但不管怎么说，让哥哥死而复生的办法终于找到了。

5.

深夜，就连这个城堡中最古老灵魂都睡去的时候，有一间教工宿舍却还亮着灯，房间里某个让人容易忽略的角落里正散发出情欲的气息。

纽特把平时用来准备食物和药品的小木屋临时变成了卧室，忒修斯的身体正躺在中间那张宽大的双人床上，身上只堪堪穿了条平角裤。显然一切都准备就绪了，可纽特执意在外面做些不想让哥哥知道的事，忒修斯明白他是在害羞，便尊重他的意愿留在木屋里耐心等待。

没过多久，随着“咯吱”一声，纽特推开门走了进来，每一步都带着湖水留下的潮汽，在地板上晕出一串串脚印。忒修斯只回头看了一眼就觉得满目晕眩，他的弟弟浑身赤裸，身上仿佛散发着耀眼的白光，褪去了作为哥哥记忆中青涩的模样，在他丢失的兄弟共同成长的时间里悄悄变成了一个拥有紧致线条、性感的成熟男性。

在哥哥的注目下纽特红着脸，咬着嘴唇迅速爬上床，他不敢多看自己的兄长，而是直接张腿骑坐在他的腰间。敏感如纽特当然注意到了对方的表情，忒修斯充满笑意的眼神中居然带着几分挑逗，纽特必须按捺住当逃兵的想法速战速决，他发誓，哥哥只要一醒他就马上抽身离开！

而单单只是衣不遮体显然无法唤醒忒修斯，纽特不得不来点真正刺激的。他抓起哥哥的一只手，细细抚摸了一遍，修剪干净的椭圆形指甲，指关节分明的修长手指，还有手掌上因为握魔杖和羽毛笔磨出来的茧子，似乎身下之人的每一寸都强烈吸引着纽特。意识到青春期时幻想的每一刻都在，或将要成为现实时，他就忍不住微微颤栗。纽特闭上眼，把哥哥的食指含进了嘴里，开始小心翼翼地舔舐了起来，舌尖与指尖的不断交缠加上脑海中浮现的各种淫靡场景都让小斯卡曼德先生的呼吸变得粗重了起来。

弟弟只是满脸陶醉地舔着他的手指就让忒修斯感到了血脉偾张，他看着纽特慢慢把中指和无名指也含进了嘴里，并把嘴唇拱成O形，不时发出抽动的“噗噗”水声。

正当他以为这是弟弟所能做到的极限时，纽特再一次刷新了他对他的认知。他抬起臀部露出粉嫩的穴口，就着跪趴的姿势把哥哥的中指一点点“吃”进了身体，然后开始小幅度的上下颠动，借着口水的润滑，扩张的过程并不很痛苦，有时指尖不小心触碰到敏感区域，纽特甚至会加快抽插的频率，细碎的呻吟跟着从双唇中漏出，让整个房间的温度逐渐升高。

忒修斯慢慢能感觉到嫩肉绞住手指时的温热潮湿感，如果说他灵魂与身体的连接原本是一片漆黑的话，那在纽特的一系列努力下这条通道被凿开了一个洞，肉体上的快感像从洞中照进来的阳光般开始在他灵魂深处涌动。

意识到自己醒来也是一瞬间的事，虽然弟弟足够小心，但手腕一直保持弯曲、被当做爱人自慰器不论从生理上还是心理上都让忒修斯有一丝丝不爽。而闭着眼，利用哥哥手指操得正欢的纽特更是没注意到兄长突然消失的灵魂。

“纽特，要是不介意的话，我可以帮你。”假死了两天的忒修斯声音沙哑，微眯着眼睛观察弟弟的一举一动。

“什么！？？忒修斯你……呃啊啊啊啊……”纽特原本处于半勃起的状态，被哥哥这么一吓差点萎了。忒修斯像是猜到会这样，一手按着弟弟的腰肢，一手继续深埋在他的体内肆虐。纽特哪里受得了这样的刺激，直接软了身子，勉强用双臂撑在忒修斯的胸口，想高声尖叫又羞于启齿，只能发出类似于抽泣的声音。“不，不……忒修斯，太，太快了……”可首席傲罗哪里会那么轻易放过他，中指不停地按压着敏感点，直到纽特的性器完全充血变硬，随着按压的节奏拍打着哥哥的小腹。

“我觉得我们是时候更进一步了。”忒修斯赶在弟弟高潮之前抽出手指并坐了起来，如愿把对方紧紧拥入怀中。

纽特没有反抗也没有说话，只是喘息着点点头，也许他们两人等这一刻都等了很久，长期的压抑带来的将会是最激烈的爆发。

耳鬓厮磨，唇齿相依，双腿交缠，他们用最原始的行为来发泄对彼此的爱。哥哥用一大片一大片的吻痕来宣告自己的所有权，弟弟则用甜腻的呻吟来回应他。

阿尔忒弥斯把自己献给阿波罗，让他用利刃狠狠贯穿他的身体，每次冲撞都能带给双方无与伦比的快感。汗与泪的交织，最终得到的是噬入骨髓的高潮。

第二天，斯卡曼德兄弟俩与邓布利多教授道别后匆匆赶回了伦敦。尽管魔法部里并没有发布关于纽特的通缉令（这间接证实了邓布利多的猜测是正确的），当不明真相的普通员工看到忒修斯时各个都张大了眼睛和嘴巴，谁都不敢相信“格林德沃的手下”竟然复活了，还大摇大摆地行走在法律执行司的楼层之中。

魔法部长闻风带队准备缉拿忒修斯时，纽特说出了所有发生的一切，弗利本人半信半疑，但他身前的傲罗们纷纷放下举着魔杖的手，他们显然更愿意相信忒修斯，于是众人商议决定先前往特拉弗斯的办公室一探究竟。

“部长，在这里！”傲罗A在搜房间时无意中打开了特拉弗斯平时用来挂外套和西装的衣柜，只见他本来被扒得只剩下衬衣和底裤，昏睡在角落里。

等他醒来后，一句：“是格林德沃！”让真相大白于天下。

一场关于忒修斯·斯卡曼德的闹剧终于落幕，谁都不知道盖勒特究竟出于何种原因大费周章污蔑忒修斯，但对于斯卡曼德兄弟来说，这却是新生活的开始。


End file.
